Preveshtone
by Azhy
Summary: —Te gusta Sasuke —me dijo después de contárselo por primera vez. —No me gusta —quise reír—. Solo siento una insana atracción sexual por él. Quiero violarlo. —Te gusta —insistió— O no lo imaginarías follándote fuertemente contra el refrigerador. —Viñeta.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

><p>Había desestimado con creces a Sasuke. Aquello era jodidamente mejor de lo que había, —<em>soñado, fantaseado<em>— imaginado que sería. Era…_sublime._

Sentí subir y caer del cielo en dos o tres segundos. Con sus manos en mis pechos, su pene dentro de mí y su respiración errática sobre mi mentón, llevando su cálido aliento a mis labios. A que lo deseara más. A que me corrompiera más.

Sí. Había fantaseado —decenas, cientos—de veces con él. Con sentir sus caricias, besos y palabras sucias o dulces. Y sí, de alguna manera —desconocida para mí—, él había averiguado todo lo que yo soñaba que me hiciera.

Y me lo hizo. Bueno, cierta parte —_minúscula_— de todos los pensamientos pervertidos que llenaban mi cabeza con su nombre como encabezado.

Cumplió uno de mis tantos enfermos sueños de que me poseyera, ahí, en el baño de las mujeres del instituto. Como se apreciaría en una de esas escenas porno baratas, con una colegiala promiscua y un estudiante caliente. No era muy diferente a ello, a excepción de que Sasuke no era apto para ser un actor porno.

No. Una vez que alguien follara con él, no podría hacerlo con nadie más.

Era adictivo. Él. Su cuerpo. Sus caricias. Sus palabras. Sus jadeos. Su saliva. Sus fluidos. Demonios. No me imaginaba más la vida después de él. Después de haberme tocado como lo había hecho, ahí, contra los lavabos.

Podía sentir mis fluidos bajando por mis muslos, resbalando hasta mis tobillos. Era vergonzoso. Me había mojado tanto que creía que mis bragas terminarían empapadas.

Dios. Solo había susurrado un par de palabras sobre mi oído y ya me tenía con las piernas envueltas en su cintura. Solo había bastado gemir un poco sobre su cuello para que él me penetrara salvaje y rápidamente, como muchas noches había soñado mientras me tocaba imaginando sus manos.

Fue demasiado fácil hacerlo acercarse a mí. Bastó mencionarle uno de mis secretos pensamientos sucios a Ino en el baño, sin haber pensado que alguien más pudiera haberlo escuchado. Quizá alguna fan buscando ponerme mal frente a mi sensual mejor amigo, o tal vez la misma Ino, cansada de verme suspirar como idiota cada vez que el Uchiha pasaba frente a mí.

Porque, sí alguien sabía de mis pensamientos lujuriosos hacia Sasuke, era Ino. Yo se los había relatado una y otra vez. Y nos habíamos tocado juntas pensándolo, aunque le había advertido que pensara en otra persona, Sasuke era el protagonista de mis fantasías. Solo las mías. Aún así la escuché murmurar su nombre un par de veces.

Estaba bien. Porque era por el placer.

—Te gusta Sasuke —me dijo después de contárselo por primera vez. Cuando nos habíamos masturbado pensando en él. Me lo dijo entrecortadamente, con el cabello desordenado y la vista nublada.

—No me gusta —quise reír, pero el aire aún no terminaba de llegar a mis pulmones—. Solo siento una insana atracción sexual por él.

—Te gusta —insistió ella— O no lo imaginarías follándote fuertemente contra el refrigerador.

—Es mi mejor amigo. Solo quiero violarlo.

No volvimos a hablar sobre si me gustaba o no. Pero sí sobre mis fantasías. Y nos volvimos a tocar pensando en él. Muchas veces.

Pero —_Santísimo Dios_—, nada, nunca jamás, se compararía a lo que acababa de vivir. Ni mis dedos o los de Ino entrando y saliendo repetidamente de mi vagina, ni los juguetillos sexuales que ella escondía de su madre debajo de su colchón. Nada. Ino quizá muriera de la envidia cuando se lo contara, aún cuando alegaba masturbarse con la mente puesta en el tal Gaara, con quién tenía clase de biología.

No. Eso sería incomparable. Eso solo me haría imaginarme más y más escenarios, más posiciones y más situaciones. Y a pesar de lo avergonzada que me podía sentir —si es que tenía derecho de sentirme así—, a él parecía darle mucha risa la situación. Estaba sumamente divertido y duro. _Muy, muy duro._

Mierda. Era una maldita pervertida, y él no hacía más que alentarme a desearlo más. Rayos. Quizá Sasuke, mi sensual mejor amigo, sí me gustaba un poco.

* * *

><p>Nadita de sentido &amp; muchísima calentura. <em>Paz.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer applied._

**_Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte, sexo explícito, homosexualidad. Si te desagrada este tipo de temática, te pido te abstengas de leer._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

Ino levantó la cabeza de entre mis piernas, se lamió los labios y frunció el ceño.

—Lo juro: es la última vez que lo hago.

Me costaba trabajo respirar y establecer contacto con sus ojos azules me fue difícil. Aparté la mirada de sus ojos y vagué con ella por su cuerpo. Sonreí.

—Cállate.

Ella sonrió y se tiró sobre mí. Sus senos desnudos aplastaron los míos y jadeé.

—Cerda, duele —me quejé.

—Muévete —ordenó.

Obedecí y me posicioné sobre ella. Mis paredes vaginales seguían palpitando y disfruté haciendo presión en ellas, alargando las contracciones. Ino se acomodó debajo de mí y se relamió los labios con una sonrisa.

—¿Y bien?

Reí—Tienes la lengua muy larga.

Ambas reímos durante unos segundos antes de que mi vista se perdiera en nuestra ropa interior regada en el suelo de la habitación de mi mejor amiga. Sentí que ella me miraba fijamente, seguramente con preocupación, como desde hace un par de días venía haciendo.

—No puedes seguir así, cariño.

—¿Cariño? —ironicé—. Es solo sexo, no mezcles sentimientos.

Ino pareció obviar mi broma.

—Deberías hablar con él —suspiró—. Quizá puedan arreglar las cosas, sabes…

Reí sin gracia—. No hay nada que arreglar, Ino.

Ella frunció el ceño y trato de enderezarse. Mi mano la retuvo pegada al colchón y sonreí bajando hasta su cuello.

—¿En qué estábamos? —ronroneé antes de pegar mis labios a los suyos en un beso fiero y desinhibido.

A pesar de que mantenía los parpados juntos, pude notar que ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Sus largas pestañas rozaban mis mejillas calientes, parpadeando con sorpresa. ¡Y cómo no! Era la primera vez que la besaba.

Vale, que no éramos inocentes y ya habíamos pasado por varias situaciones subidas de tono, pero ella era Ino, mi mejor amiga. Jamás nos habíamos besado.

Separé mis labios de los suyos, lamiendo hasta su mentón. Ella me miraba sin poder decir nada y yo intenté sonreír. Cuando me di cuenta de que mi esfuerzo era en vano, bajé hasta su cuello de nuevo, besando, mordisqueando y lamiendo todo a mi paso.

—Sa−Sakura —llamó, temblando bajo mi cuerpo.

Introduje dos dedos de sopetón en su vagina y ella jadeó con fuerza.

—Cállate ya.

La besé de nuevo, cerré los ojos y traté de olvidar que, apenas unas horas antes, le había pedido a mi mejor amiga de toda la vida que me practicara sexo oral.

Ella me había mirado con burla, antes de decir:

— ¿Los juguetes ya no son suficiente, frente?

Apreté los puños con fuerza y me obligué a no llorar.

—Después de Sasuke…ya nada es suficiente.

* * *

><p>Sequé mis manos, me miré en el espejo, arreglé un poco mi flequillo y escuché la puerta abrirse. Ino entró sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Le devolví una sonrisa maliciosa y, al asegurarse con una mirada rápida de que no había nadie más en los baños de la escuela, se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.<p>

Ya era una costumbre entre las dos. Solo bastaba sabernos solas para que alguna arrinconara a la otra contra la pared más cercana y metiera su lengua hasta la garganta. Mi amiga era quien mayormente tomaba la iniciativa.

—Te vi pasar ondeando esas caderas, perra —me pegó una nalgada y yo reí—. No pude contenerme.

Ino y yo íbamos en salones diferentes, pero debía pasar frente al suyo para poder ir al baño. No me gustaba llamar la atención, pero Sasuke iba en su salón. Tan solo…quería que me mirara de nuevo. Solo un momento.

Pero eso era algo que Ino no debía saber.

—Lo sé —la mire de puntillas frente al espejo, poniéndose brillo labial—. Soy irresistible.

Ella rió mientras yo empezaba a caminar hacia la salida. Sin embargo, volví sobre mis pasos y tomé a Ino por el codo, la jalé hacia mí y estampé mis labios con los suyos.

Se abrazó a mi cuello y la sensación de sus pechos contra los míos me animó a bajar mi mano hasta su sexo y darle un ligero apretón sobre sus bragas. El brillo labial cayó de sus manos, mientras su boca se abría en un gemido que me permitió meter la lengua en su cálida cavidad. Tomé el control del beso y arremetí a su lengua dentro de su boca. Apreté sus senos y me separé con brusquedad, mordiendo y halando su labio inferior.

Ella abrió enormemente los ojos, tratando de recuperar aire. Le sonreí con sorna.

—Saludaré a Gaara de tu parte.

Salí del baño con rapidez, antes de ver su ceño fruncido.

Durante el trayecto de regreso a mi aula, no pude borrar la estúpida sonrisa de superioridad de mi rostro. Hasta que mis ojos se toparon, a través de la ventana, con los de mi mejor amigo.

Un par de orbes negras me miraron con firmeza por pocos segundos antes de volver la mirada al pizarrón. Me mordí el labio, entré a mi salón y caminé hacia mi lugar con las piernas temblorosas.

Gaara, sentado a mi lado, me miró raro.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó.

Asentí y no aparté la mirada de mi cuaderno puesto en mi pupitre—. Sí, no te preocupes.

Volvió a mirar hacia el frente y fruncí el ceño.

—Por cierto, Gaara —volteó hacia mí—. Ino te manda saludos.

Sonreí con el brillo labial de Ino pegado en mis labios.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ah, inocentes almas en pena, lo sé, es corto, pero la inspiración ha llegado a mí de repente. Ahora sí es definitivo: continuará. Pero, como ya habrán notado, con una temática más fuerte. Los amo por la infinita paciencia que han tenido.

¿Reviews?


End file.
